<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Who Holds The Power by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674672">He Who Holds The Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chastity Device, Choking, Cock Cages, Corporal Punishment, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the introduction of altered genders, omegas have steadily and consistently lost their rights. Subservience is a must, for that is what they were built for. Employment, education, movements, autonomy — every year, these aspects are constricted more and more, an ever-tighter leash around their necks.</p>
<p>And yet, despite all the precautions, alphas are still dying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Who Holds The Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm calling this the Deadly Omegas Verse. More details on my world-building at the bottom for anyone who might wanna play in this sandbox.</p>
<p>I'd like to point out once more that this is <strong>dubcon</strong>. Whether victims of that are the omegas or the alphas is up to you.</p>
<p>Since I'm bad with names and others might be too, here's a short key of the characters:<br/>Omegas: Hayden, Jordan, Taylor, Lydia, Shiloh (child)<br/>Alphas: Barrett, Kano, Andreas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayden Scarborough lived in a quaint little home in the suburbs, which was code for “there’s not enough room for all this furniture.”</p>
<p>“We could always meet at my house,” Taylor offered.</p>
<p>“I’m the one with the card table,” Hayden returned. “It’s convenient.”</p>
<p>“I feel squished against the wall.”</p>
<p>“If our alphas can handle it, you can.”</p>
<p>“Our alphas get to drink,” was Taylor’s muttered response.</p>
<p>Hayden’s mate had purchased the nice card table for the resident poker players to meet up on the weekends. It also provided a convenient excuse to stay home and keep an eye on his omega. Hayden smiled to himself. It wasn’t because his mate was possessive, but it felt like that was the reason, and it left him warm deep in his belly.</p>
<p>“I don’t see how you could possibly have a taste for alcohol,” Jordan complained.</p>
<p>“Don’t be a prude,” Taylor returned as he shuffled the cards and deftly dealt them out.</p>
<p>On a regular basis, the omegas in their cozy suburban neighborhood would gather at Hayden’s house to take advantage of the card table. A few had said it reminded them of a real dealer’s table at a casino. Hayden had never been to a casino. It was rare for alphas to drag omegas along to such events. That is, unless the alpha planned on paying debts with their omega’s body.</p>
<p>Anyhow, the game of choice was Spades. Hayden had no personal preference, but everyone else seemed to like it, so it was a pleasing way to pass the time. The regular social visits were also an excuse to dress up. Hayden had on billowy grey linen pants that matched his eyes and a pale blue shirt holding his favorite tiny bee pin.</p>
<p>“I hope my alpha isn’t working late,” Jordan murmured as he shifted his weight again and again.</p>
<p>“They’re always working late these days,” Taylor complained, shaking hair from his eyes. His golden locks were long, to his chin, and a deeper shade than Hayden’s paler blonde. It looked good against his sun-kissed skin and hazel eyes.</p>
<p>“Our alphas work hard to support their families. We should be grateful,” Hayden dutifully reminded. The other hummed in agreement.</p>
<p>Hayden thumbed his bee pin and remembered when his mate had first gifted it soon after they were mated. It was a fairly traditional gift, and for an alpha, a bee symbolized an omega’s desire to work hard in their home, but Hayden had always liked how small and stylized it was. His mate didn’t purchase many gifts these days. Well, perhaps he could consider the locking glass butt plug and metal cock cage he wore as gifts. After all, he was quite pleased with them. He’d never tell his mate that, of course, as Hayden was certain they were provided as a form of punishment.</p>
<p>Alphas were often naive in such a way. Omegas were made to be subservient. No matter how many times an alpha shouted that, they always failed to understand what it meant.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll bid nil,” Hayden announced before he smiled at the group over the top of his cards.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Jordan mumbled, shifting in his seat again. He was a slight thing already, but his clothes were especially baggy today. His alpha must not have been feeding him properly. It was no wonder he’d called a meeting. The bright red of his button-up shirt stood in stark contrast to his pale skin, the poor dear.</p>
<p>“If you fidget that much, we’ll see straight through your plays,” Hayden chided. He himself was sitting perfectly straight, as posture training left an ingrained habit that refused to be broken.</p>
<p>Jordan’s bottom lip slipped into a pout, his head ducking forward so copper bangs hid his bright green eyes. The effect looked shy and bashful to the hidden camera they all weren’t supposed to know was there. In reality, Jordan was scowling behind his curtain of hair. Having such vibrant eyes meant finding ways to compensate during possible slip-ups of emotion. “My plug size was increased.”</p>
<p>“I can empathize.” Taylor, who sat across the card table from Jordan, offered a wry smile. “I went up an inch today.”</p>
<p>“Wider?” Jordan exclaimed. When Taylor nodded, Jordan let out too much of his anger. “That’s too fast! What if you chafe?”</p>
<p>Hayden cleared his throat. “Our alphas know what’s best for us.” The two were instantly chastised, lips pressing tight to contain any further complaints. Hayden shook his head at the two of them. “Shifting around will only make it worse. Sit still and mind your posture.”</p>
<p>Jordan sat up a little straighter, though the skin around his eyes drew taught, as such movement likely shoved the plug further in. He turned to Lydia who sat across from Hayden. “Your bid?”</p>
<p>Lydia tapped a finger on the table four times. Jordan jotted it down. With the bit gag in place, Lydia couldn’t speak. Her wrists were also locked to a waistband of leather, restricting her movement to the point she could barely hold her cards. Having her hands locked in such a way indicated that her alpha had discovered the neighborhood omegas using sign language when on speech restrictions. Sign wasn’t illegal — yet — so alphas came up with creative ways to suppress their crafty omegas.</p>
<p>Too bad omegas were clever.</p>
<p>“Momma?” a quiet voice interrupted the group.</p>
<p>Hayden turned with a smile to his son. He’d already had three children, raised and sent off to live with alpha mates. Shiloh was his fourth who he loved dearly and dedicated most of his time to. It was important that his son learn the rules of propriety as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>“Come here, my love,” Hayden said, setting his cards neatly on the table before opening his arms.</p>
<p>Shiloh, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, shuffled over. His balance could use some work, but he was walking well on his own now. Hayden pulled his perfect child into his lap with a soft smile, fingers immediately moving to brush out the wild and tangled hair. Only a few baby curls remained now, flipping up at the ends, haloing his head in frizzy gold. Ice blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes gazed at the group.</p>
<p>“Is this really appropriate?” Jordan asked.</p>
<p>“This is adult time,” Taylor agreed.</p>
<p>“It’s never too early to learn,” Hayden replied as he settled Shiloh in his lap and spread his cards out for mother and son to observe. Hayden believed in early education. Learning a second language was much easier while young, and Shilo was studiously attentive. His eyes were focused on their fingers, taking it all in, though he never spoke. He was smart enough to have learned the value of silence. Hayden was fiercely proud. Shiloh would become an excellent omega in the future — perhaps he could follow in his mother’s footsteps and become a Gardener himself.</p>
<p>Hayden sang a nursery rhyme as they played a few rounds, waiting for the others to relax enough to talk freely once more. “Cardinal scares the cat away / Ladybug leaves the nest / Grasshopper settles down to stay / Gardener tends the rest.”</p>
<p>Shilo smiled, humming along as his eyes moved from Jordan’s shirt to Lydia’s dress to Taylor’s shirt, following the cues of the song.</p>
<p>“When bluebirds fly up in the — ” Hayden paused and waited.</p>
<p>“Sky,” Shiloh whispered to finish the line, earning a kiss on his cheek to match the next line:</p>
<p>“The sun will kiss their cheek,” Hayden sang. “Marigolds stuck while bees buzz by / The gardener’s love they seek.”</p>
<p>Coordinating clothes to the lyrics wasn’t hard. As all omegas grew up singing such cute songs, alphas assumed that was the cause of the “cutesy omega fashion.” After all, alphas sang children’s songs of battle and dominance, thus shaping their futures. They were simple creatures that didn’t think too far into things. Thus, every omega had precisely what they needed to signal others without standing out.</p>
<p>As for the details, well…</p>
<p>“I’m not prepared for another child.” Lydia spoke with her fingers — a teasing of the card edges, a sliding of fingernails here and there, a rhythmic tap of glossy cardstock popping against each other. “He doesn’t deserve it, anyway. I hate dresses.”</p>
<p>Indeed, Lydia looked miserable in her red and black polka-dotted sundress. She had never preferred feminization and had balked at the changing of her pronouns to she/her. Of course, that had resulted in quite the punishment. Her testicles were removed, her cock permanently locked in a tight silicone cage ever since. Lydia didn’t have the right to refuse her alpha’s bidding, and it was safer for everyone else to make the change of gender in their own heads to prevent punishment for a slipup. “Encouraging misbehavior in another omega” they called it, a crime worthy of police intervention if their alpha so chose.</p>
<p>Still, Hayden thought it was silly to turn an omega into a woman. If the alphas wanted women, they shouldn’t have run them off the planet in the first place. He’d mention that, but such history was forbidden education for omegas. His habit of reading textbooks was precisely why there were hidden cameras in the house now.</p>
<p>They laid down cards, going through the motions and collecting points. They talked about nonsense aloud but shared information about those they knew through subtle finger movements. Keeping up with two conversations and a game of Spades while all of them happened to be plugged was certainly a lesson in multitasking. They were used to it, however.</p>
<p>“Eek!” Taylor jumped, winced, and then trembled in his seat.</p>
<p>Well, they were mostly used to it.</p>
<p>“Vibrations?” Hayden asked.</p>
<p>Taylor nodded, his lips pressed tight together as he squinted at his cards. The game stopped for nothing. “It’s random times, length, and intensities,” he squeezed out.</p>
<p>Lydia hummed in sympathy while laying down a card and collecting the round. Her fingernails were elaborately painted and shone against the matte covering of the table.</p>
<p>Hayden idly wondered what the women of old would think of omegas. Women had all left some 200 years ago on ships called Bluebirds, taking only select men with them and leaving the rest to suffer the consequences of a dying planet. What few women remained on the surface after the great exodus had been bred to death, but scientists had successfully created the first of a new race during that time.</p>
<p><em> “Women no longer need men to breed, but they forget the necessity of a man’s authority. We are the beginning and the end, the alpha and the omega. Now, we will also breed among ourselves in a perfect utopia of natural dominance and natural submission.” </em> Well, they added a few biological markers to the DNA to guarantee that, so “natural” was a loose term. Hayden wasn’t sure how the science worked, the jargon used was over his head as he hadn’t been able to study enough genetics to understand it. All he knew was that somewhere in him was a code that made him <em> want </em>to be on his knees.</p>
<p>Ah, well. Since he enjoyed it, there was no reason to complain.</p>
<p>“Can you believe Alec didn’t make his famous casserole for the potluck?” Taylor asked, laying down a card.</p>
<p>“I know!” Jordan replied, scandalized. “And he was a terrible host during the entire party. He did nothing but sit on his alpha’s knot.”</p>
<p>“Naked!”</p>
<p>“And hard! He could at least show a little humility.”</p>
<p>“I heard at least seven different people from the neighborhood association have lectured him on it this week alone,” Hayden put in.</p>
<p>“He deserves it,” Jordan said, nose stuck in the air.</p>
<p>“He does,” Hayden mused. Alec had been edged for weeks with no respite. The lack of casserole was a cry for help. Now there were omegas at his house every day eating him out in order to make up for lost time — under the guise of petty quarrels, of course. They couldn’t have the alphas knowing that omegas took care of their own.</p>
<p>Speaking of, Hayden eyed Lydia’s gag and considered how he was going to get the tea she needed down her throat. It would certainly take some ingenuity and effort, but that was why they’d come to see Hayden in the first place. He had chosen to be a Gardener, after all, so he would find a way.</p>
<p>“Ah, fuck!” Taylor cried out as he collapsed onto the table, barely able to flip his last card face up in the process. He shook hard enough to rattle his chair.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to report such foul language to your mate,” Hayden informed, though his tone wasn’t properly scolding. He’d managed to win his nil bid, so he was feeling too pleased for lectures.</p>
<p>Taylor whined and dug his nails into the table edge, clearly beyond words.</p>
<p>Shiloh made a curious and concerned noise that had Taylor lifting his head to offer a reassuring smile, though it looked anything but. Hayden soothingly petted his son’s hair. “He’s playing a game, sweety. It’s just some silly fun, like when I tickle you.” Shiloh dropped the matter and obediently counted out the collection of cards each of them had to aid with the tally.</p>
<p>“It’s dangerous,” Jordan grumbled as he wrote down the numbers. “What if he’d been cooking dinner and cut himself with a knife?”</p>
<p>Hayden rolled his eyes as he collected the cards and shuffled them, using the opportunity to silently mention which illegal items were currently blooming in his garden. “Taylor never spends that much of his day cooking nice meals. Perhaps if he did, he wouldn’t be suffering punishment right now.”</p>
<p>“You’re playing cards, too,” Jordan shot back.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I’m already pickling items I need for dinner two weeks from now.”</p>
<p>“Show off,” Lydia silently replied, her cards snapping extra hard for emphasis.</p>
<p>Taylor moaned and went boneless. Hayden flicked him on the forehead before saying, “If it’s let up, grab your cards. We don’t have all day.”</p>
<p>They finished their ten rounds before calling a break. Shiloh stayed with Lydia while Hayden set some water to boil for tea. Then, it was back into the den for Shiloh. As he was an obedient child, he took to the books provided to him without a fuss. He was doing well with his letters, having already mastered colors and numbers. He could identify a few words on his own lately, along with many of the plants in the backyard garden and kitchen window sill.</p>
<p>Shiloh’s small fingers picked at the edges of the book, mimicking the word for kill/die/death in the hidden finger language. Hayden smiled, proud of his son, and dropped a series of kisses to those soft curls. “What color is the cardinal?”</p>
<p>“Red,” Shiloh replied.</p>
<p>“Did you see other things today that were red?”</p>
<p>Shiloh named them off, placing Jordan’s shirt squarely in the middle of the list. When he mentioned it, his fingers signalled “kill” once more.</p>
<p>“Very good!” Hayden praised.</p>
<p>“Cardinals don’t like cats,” Shiloh said.</p>
<p>“Only when the cats are too mean. Maybe one day the cats and cardinals can be friends.”</p>
<p>“Mm…” Shiloh tilted his head at the cat drawing in his letter book. It was leaping into the air to try and drag the flying cardinal to the ground. “I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Hayden laughed and brushed his fingers through Shiloh’s hair once more. “Maybe. Now, stay here and learn, darling. I must go serve my friends as a good omega should.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Momma,” Shiloh murmured with a polite smile.</p>
<p>After one more kiss, Hayden headed out, closing the door with a soft click before moving on to the next task. Lydia followed Hayden into the kitchen to help with tea as best her shackled wrists and ankles allowed her. Hayden noticed how much the apple in Lydia’s throat bobbed, likely trying to catch as much drool as possible in order to not be a poor guest. Hayden decided to add some light anti-inflammatories to the tea in case her throat grew too sore to properly take a cock.</p>
<p>Along with, of course, a full dose of contraceptive herbs to rid her of the unwanted pregnancy. The alphas didn’t have to know.</p>
<p>“Now, to make sure we have a way to keep you hydrated…” Hayden mused for the benefit of the cameras. “We want you capable of getting nice and wet for your alpha tonight.”</p>
<p>Lydia made an appreciative noise in response.</p>
<p>Hayden dug through his garden supplies until he found a small section of irrigation tubing that he hadn’t used. This could work. He handed it to Jordan to sanitize and went to the bathroom to find that big plastic syringe his alpha kept. Once upon a time, it had been used to force-feed Hayden cum through a specialized gag. His mate had been convinced it was needed simply because he’d choked once and spat it out. He looked at it now, tilting his head to the side as he remembered that long night and the ache in his jaw.</p>
<p>Well, it wasn’t time for fond memories. Lydia needed her tea.</p>
<p>Hayden returned to find Jordan and Lydia struggling to get the tube past the gag and into her throat. He batted them away and took over. Jordan obediently set about sterilizing the syringe. Lydia was patient and helpful during the whole process, stretching her mouth wide to allow room for the tube. She gagged only twice when she realized that Hayden was pressing far enough down her throat to avoid the windpipe entirely.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to choke if you accidentally inhale some. We have no way of removing the gag, so that’d be too dangerous.”</p>
<p>Lydia’s shoulders slumped.</p>
<p>“I know the tea would help your throat feel better, but if your alpha didn’t want you to suffer the effects of the gag all day, he wouldn’t have put it in. I don’t want to undermine his decision.”</p>
<p>Lydia’s only response was to close her eyes and relax her throat.</p>
<p>“There we go. All set.” Hayden pulled over the teapot and checked that it had fully steeped. He added a few dashes of something for the inflammation and a spoonful of sugar to help with energy. Loading up the syringe, he set about the slow process of feeding it down the tube. Lydia winced a bit but never complained. She was an obedient omega — these days, at least.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Taylor shook and panted in his chair, bent over and drooling a bit. A dark stain was forming on the front of his tight pants. There was no telling how much slick he was leaking. Hayden could only hope he was wearing a pad to prevent the need for cleaning later.</p>
<p>“Should I get a towel?” Jordan asked, eyebrows lifting in concern as he watched Taylor suffer. He was a kind soul and prone to comforting other omegas. Well, he’d be receiving plenty of comfort soon as long as he remained steadfast today.</p>
<p>Hayden glanced over Lydia’s shoulder in time to see Taylor manage to raise a hand and decline the offer. Hayden clicked his tongue. “If you orgasm, I’m obligated to inform your mate.”</p>
<p>Taylor whined loud enough to cover for Jordan’s grumble of discontent — thankfully — before producing a thumbs up. Well, he always did enjoy these types of punishments more than others. His mate was creative.</p>
<p>Jordan, while watching this play out, unconsciously reached for his crotch. Though it was unclear if he was in chastity or not, that was certainly asking for punishment later. For all his complaints, he was still an omega. Hayden casually slapped Jordan’s hand away, causing the poor thing to flinch excessively and blush. It was better to grow accustomed to unfulfilled desire now, since a mourning period would enforce a chemically aided celibacy period that could not be broken until a new mate was provided. Jordan should keep that in mind.</p>
<p>“Go fetch some more tea leaves for me, if you will,” Hayden said, allowing for a proper distraction. “I have some finger foods in the fridge, as well. Sorry, Lydia, I’m certain it will be upsetting to watch us eat, but I’m sure that’s part of what your alpha wants.”</p>
<p>Lydia offered a delicate shrug and no further reaction. She was fed regularly, so a day of fasting didn’t bother her as much as it would have others. Meanwhile, Jordan set about collecting their preferences in tea. His skill at slipping the packet of tasteless powder into his sleeve as he did so was impeccable. He must practice. Hayden made a mental note that. The next time Jordan needed something, Hayden should be able to hide it more effectively without worry of the young omega failing to properly obtain it.</p>
<p>Assuming, that is, that Jordan stayed in the area. Sometimes new mating offers came from distant alphas and required an omega to move. It would be a shame. Jordan had potential and could contribute a lot to the neighborhood.</p>
<p>“All done,” Hayden announced. “Taylor, let’s start a new round.”</p>
<p>Taylor, who was now slumped against the table with fluttering eyelashes but no longer struggling against sensation, groaned loudly in response. Nonetheless, he slapped his hand around on the table until it landed on the deck of cards and dragged them closer. Hayden felt that was a bit of an overreaction to randomized stimulation, but perhaps Taylor was close to his heat. Then again, his mate could have forced aphrodisiacs down his throat this morning. Hayden smiled at the memory of the last time he’d experienced that while gently pulling the tube from Lydia’s throat.</p>
<p>Shortly after, they were all gathered at the table once more, pretending to pick over cubed sandwiches and fruit slices so that Jordan could eat his fill. Hayden used his cards to once more instruct Jordan on how to dispose of the evidence once he had used the powder. It was also important to keep himself clean of the stuff lest he get sick from it. He was in far too fragile of a state currently to risk coming in contact with it.</p>
<p>Jordan managed to distract the hidden camera with talk of latest fashions that Taylor did his best to keep up with. Lydia went into a silent tirade about how her household couldn’t afford another child if her mate insisted on spending every dime they had spoiling their alpha son. The child had taken to demanding his mother kneel during tantrums, and his father didn’t chastise the behavior. Hayden bit back a laugh.</p>
<p>They were nearing the end of their set when someone pounded on the door, hard and aggressive. Most definitely an alpha. Hayden remained relaxed since his mate had a key, so it was clearly someone knocking for the others. All three of them tensed, their eyes dilating. Hayden placed his cards face down — though they likely wouldn’t be returning to the game — and rose like a proper host to answer the door.</p>
<p>Lydia’s mate, Andreas, stood in the doorway baring his teeth, his voice deep and booming. “Where the fuck is my mate, you useless cunt?” He was tall and broad, visiting the gym daily in order to maintain a physique that filled Hayden’s doorway. His hair was jet black with eyes nearly dark enough to match. His angry scent was overwhelming, and it rippled along Hayden’s skin.</p>
<p>Hayden bowed his head appropriately and stepped back to invite the alpha inside. “At the card table, alpha.”</p>
<p>Andreas stormed inside, filling the room with his presence. Hayden followed at a proper distance. They entered the small dining room with the card table tucked in the corner to find Lydia already on her knees, nose pressed to the floor, palms above her head in perfect form. Andreas yanked her up by the hair and snarled, his other hand tightening around her throat until she wheezed.</p>
<p>“Do I need to chain you to the bed in order to get it through your thick skull?” Andreas shouted, shaking her with both hands. “You stay at home and learn your fucking place in my bed. I don’t care if my son is there or not.”</p>
<p>Lydia’s eyes watered as the smell of her arousal filled the room. <em> Lucky, </em> Hayden couldn’t help but think. Andreas was so possessive and insatiable. It must be nice to receive such attention every day. Sparing a glance for Taylor and Jordan, who were appropriately kneeling on the floor with heads bowed while staying utterly silent, it was clear that they were affected as well. A slight tension in their shoulders and a cloying scent of slick gave them away.</p>
<p>“I’m going to knot you until you scream,” Andreas threatened, his voice dropping to a deep, rumbling tone that thrilled Hayden. “I’ll take you with me to work and keep you locked there all day on display. I’ll fill you up until your womb is ready to burst.”</p>
<p>Lydia whimpered and moaned in turns, both of them choking against the tight grip of Andreas’s fingers. Her clear arousal broke Andreas of his need to punish, which was a shame. Hayden wouldn’t have minded seeing Lydia be taken over the knee, her dress spilling around her hips while her feet kicked involuntarily. Instead, Andreas turned and led Lydia out the door by her hair, his hand by his side to force her into an awkwardly bent position. It would certainly be embarrassing to be seen by the whole neighborhood as she was marched back home in that state.</p>
<p>On the upside, the tea should last her for however long Andreas’s mood extended. If not, she could always return to get more later. Perhaps she’d even instigate a more creative punishment then. Hayden would be only too happy to observe it. That’s what friends were for.</p>
<p>When the door slammed shut, the other two released a shaky breath, hands clenching on their pants. Hayden hoped that Jordan’s lust didn’t cause his resolve to waver. Then again, he was a smart omega that was rarely swept away by his own nature. That was both a blessing and a curse in his case.</p>
<p>“I suppose the two of you should head home and start on supper before your own mates come looking for you,” Hayden said. Andreas was always one to sneak out of work early if he could get away with it. Considering he was two hours early today, there must not be much to do, and Jordan’s mate worked at the same company.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Jordan breathed. He pulled himself up to unsteady feet. “Thank you for the game.”</p>
<p>“Anytime,” Hayden replied. “Be sure to save your pleasure for your mate.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he replied, a little stronger. “I know better than to touch myself without permission.” He sounded annoyed, but after his slip up earlier, Hayden was not sorry for the reminder.</p>
<p>“Thank you for bearing witness to my correction,” Taylor formally announced to them both, standing as well with help from the table.</p>
<p>After a few more pleasantries, they were off, and Hayden was left to himself. With a sigh, he set about his chores. There was no point in starting dinner yet. His mate, Kano, was never home early, no matter what everyone else did. Day after day, he spent as much time out of the house as was socially acceptable. He was always the first to volunteer for work trips as well.</p>
<p>Shaking away such thoughts, Hayden went to Shiloh’s room. He could at least pass some time teaching both approved and not approved schooling to his fast little learner.</p>
<p>It was late when Kano arrived with a loud banging of the door and a shout of Hayden’s name. Shiloh was still getting ready for bed, while Hayden was cleaning up in the kitchen. He met his alpha in the living room and was abruptly grabbed by the collar of his shirt. Their faces were so close, Kano’s dark eyes wild to match the threatening growl. A kiss would be so easy from here. Sometimes, Hayden missed being kissed.</p>
<p>“Did you do it?” Kano demanded, his voice loud enough to ring in Hayden’s ears.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, my alpha,” Hayden purred.</p>
<p>“Did you kill him?” Kano shouted, his breathing rapid, a slight tremble in his hands.</p>
<p>“I’ve been home all day, alpha. I’m afraid I don’t know what horrible thing has happened to make you so upset.” And indeed, the videos showed this. There was no evidence Kano could use. If he pushed too hard to have Hayden accused of something nefarious, it would make him look, at best, weak in the eyes of others. At worst, they would label him mentally unstable and remove Hayden from the home.</p>
<p>Kano shoved Hayden away with a snarl. “Barrett is dead!”</p>
<p>Hayden placed a hand over his mouth and offered an appropriate gasp of shock. His face arranged itself into something passably upset. Dipping his head down in respect, he said aloud, “Poor Jordan. He must be devastated to have lost his mate.”</p>
<p>The backhand was abrupt and sent Hayden reeling. He collapsed onto the carpet, the world tilting around him as pain flared through his face. Taking a moment to reorient himself, he ran a tongue along the inside of his cheek. It tasted like blood. It sent a thrill through him. Pain, blood, and the lingering scent of aroused omega in the house was a heady mix. Hayden’s cock pressed against the bars of his cage before shrinking again.</p>
<p>Oh, but Hayden wanted more. He cut his eyes up to look at the chiseled lines and dark coloring of his handsome alpha. “What can I do to comfort you, my love?”</p>
<p>Kano trembled with rage. “I know it was you! Admit it!”</p>
<p>It took everything Hayden had not to smile. “What did this lowly omega do, my alpha?” he crooned. “I will take any punishment.”</p>
<p>Such a response was proper, but it caused Kano to tremble with rage. He lifted his fist, and Kayden tensed in eager anticipation — </p>
<p>“Daddy?”</p>
<p>They both froze as Shiloh walked in, demure and quiet. He was dressed in blue and orange pajamas, a stuffed bee tucked under one arm. Kayden almost smiled at the sight. Blue and orange were the color of bluebirds, and it signalled that the omega wished to run away. However, the bee cancelled that request, a signal to omegas that it was just a clothing choice instead of a cry for help.</p>
<p>Such a smart boy.</p>
<p>“Shiloh.” Kano’s voice shook as he dropped to his knees in front of his son. Shaking hands cupped Shiloh’s face. Kano was always so kind to children. He really was a good alpha. “You love your daddy, yes?”</p>
<p>Shiloh’s ice blue eyes stared back with passive, neutral emotion. “Thank you for providing for me, Daddy Alpha. I love you,” was the soft response.</p>
<p>Everyone else on the street would applaud how polite and perfect that response was. Kano took it like a punch. The anger in his eyes gave way to let the smallest bit of fear to peek through. Such slip-ups were more common lately. Hayden tilted his head with a content smile. He loved his family.</p>
<p>“Give your father a kiss goodnight, my love,” Hayden said. “Then off to bed with you.”</p>
<p>Shiloh’s little hands reached up to gently hold Kano’s big fingers before dropping a worshipful kiss on the rough palm. Bowing his head, Shiloh stepped back before turning and hurrying off to do as told. Hayden’s chest was as warm as the cold devastation on Kano’s face. Shiloh had proven that he already knew his place in the world, who to trust, what to learn, and who to submit to.</p>
<p>Which was precisely why Hayden only allowed his omega pregnancies to continue. Raising proper omegas was also part of a Gardener’s job.</p>
<p>“You did this,” Kano said, his voice quieter now but still rough with emotion. “All of this.”</p>
<p>It was true, in a way. Everything that happened in this neighborhood was approved by, assisted by, or perpetuated by Hayden. That was the calling he’d chosen — a role passed down to him by his own Gardener mother. But even if Kano suspected something of the sort, there wasn’t much he could do about it. Not only because he had no proof, but because…</p>
<p>“I am so very sorry that I cannot offer you any tea,” Hayden said, shifting to his knees in order to offer a low bow. “We ran out. I’ll be sure to pick some up at the store tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Kano’s breathing grew harsher. He wanted to hurt Hayden, no doubt, possibly beyond repair. He couldn’t. Omegas didn’t retain many rights, but unsubstantiated abuse of an omega was a punishable crime. Kano had no sound reasoning that could hold up in court. Moreover, if Hayden was kept in jail, Kano would take his own life to escape the pain. He didn’t know what it was that attacked him from the inside out nor what was in the tea to relieve it, but he understood that Hayden was the cause and the only respite.</p>
<p>Well, Kano was a strong alpha. He could handle a day or two of full-body agony to remind him of his place in this household.</p>
<p>Hayden moved to his feet in a single, fluid motion before heading through the dining room and toward the kitchen. “I’ll warm your food now, my alpha. Please let me know if there is anything I can — ”</p>
<p>He didn’t make it to the kitchen before he was slammed into their small, round dining table. In front of him was the card table, the smell of aroused omegas still wafting from the chairs. Hayden squirmed a bit as his face was shoved onto the tabletop. It made sure that Kano’s grip tightened to a near painful degree. Hayden bit his lip to stop a moan.</p>
<p>Kano growled, having no words to fully express his anger. Usually, he made up some reason for punishment, but he was too distraught to do so now. Barrett was Kano’s friend and consistently came over for poker nights. Of course, if Kano had wanted his friend to stay alive, then he should have lectured the other alpha long ago about proper care of omegas. This was the inevitable result.</p>
<p>With one hand on the back of Hayden’s neck, Kano’s other hand ripped the linen pants from Hayden’s body. That would certainly leave bruises. Hayden squirmed in excitement. He didn’t have to wait long. Kano’s big hand landed on Hayden’s ass with bone-jarring force. There was no pause or reprieve, no demands to count, just an endless rain of blows that had stinging heat spreading from below Hayden’s tailbone to the tops of his thighs.</p>
<p>Each impact forced him to clench from the pain, squeezing around the plug inside of him. The blows shoved the toy in farther as a deep ache crashed through every muscle he had like building waves. Tears sprang to his eyes in an instant, his feet involuntarily kicking, toes digging for purchase on the hardwood and failing as his body danced from the impact and pain. He could barely think through the intensity. His cock beat a rhythm against the walls of his cage.</p>
<p>Hayden moaned.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the smell of the room and his own spiking arousal flipped something in Kano. Hayden shivered with need when he heard the belt buckle and zipper behind him. The plug in his ass was pulled out hard enough to have him shouting, but it was nothing compared to the immediate thrust into his channel. His alpha was much bigger than a plug, after all.</p>
<p>With every hard snap of Kano’s hips, a desperate cry of pleasure-pain was punched out of Hayden. He clawed at the table, tears streaking down his cheeks in earnest now. His ass flared with heat and a thousand pinpricks every time their hips impacted, his cock cage knocking against the table edge as it shoved him forward and back on the table. Kano took a handful of Hayden’s hair and used that as leverage, forcing Hayden’s neck back at an extreme angle.</p>
<p>Staring at the ceiling, crying, drooling, muscles tense from pain, and skin-tight from building pleasure, Hayden moaned loud enough to be called a cry for help. He didn’t want help, however. He wanted <em> this. </em> It had been too long. It felt so good. He was going to ache tomorrow, every movement, every brush of fabric reminding him of this moment.</p>
<p>His balls pulled up tight, his gut coiling in preparation. His poor cock wanted to be hard so much that he whined, trembling from the onslaught of how much he enjoyed this bolt of agony through his ecstasy. He’d beg for more if he could form words. Though, he found himself torn between fighting to achieve an orgasm despite his locked cock and struggling to hold back so he could fan the flames of his denial for days.</p>
<p>His conundrum was brought to an abrupt halt when Kano shoved his knot in and out of Hayden’s abused hole without a hint of care. Hayden’s mind went blank, his eyes rolling back in his head as a rushing noise overtook his hearing. It was too much, far too much of everything. He trembled uncontrollably, one leg spasming and kicking, but Kano caught it by the shin and used it as leverage to yank Hayden further back.</p>
<p>
  <em> So full, so full, so full. </em>
</p>
<p>Kano’s knot swelled. He still pumped his hips, pulling back on the ring of Hayden’s hole hard enough to have the omega screaming before slamming back in. Just when Hayden was convinced that Kano had reached his limit and would finally lock in place, something they hadn’t done in nearly two years, Kano yanked back with a grunt, popping himself out of the slick drenched hold. Hayden wailed at the loss.</p>
<p>Gripping his knot tight, Kano released on Hayden’s bruised and inflamed ass before stepping away, breathing heavily. Hayden sagged on the table, his legs weak, his whole world moving too slow. He tilted his head just enough to peer over his shoulder at Kano’s disgusted face. They only fucked these days when Kano’s control slipped, after all.</p>
<p>Poor, silly alpha. They were made to lose their mind around omegas. There was no point in denying what they were and what they wanted. Hopefully, Kano would come to terms with that, and they could be a happy family once more.</p>
<p>Trembling, Hayden let gravity drag him to the floor where he did his best to bow, though his legs splayed in a funny way and his arms failed to support his weight. “Thank you, my alpha. I am always here to please you.” His voice was rough from screaming.</p>
<p>Kano muttered some creative insults before spitting on Hayden’s pale hair. “Clean up your mess, whore.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my alpha.”</p>
<p>Having nothing more to say, Kano stormed off, the bathroom door slamming behind him. Likely, he planned to scrub himself of the smell as best he could, but Hayden knew a part of him would linger on his alpha’s skin. It made him smile. He would be sleeping in the den with Shiloh tonight, once again locked out of the bedroom, but that didn’t matter. Eventually, Kano’s resolve would waver, and his instincts would demand he cling to his omega every night until his knot locked and guaranteed another pregnancy.</p>
<p>Humming with pleasure at the mere thought, Hayden crawled in a circle to where Kano’s cum had dripped onto the hardwood. He stuck out his tongue and licked it up, relishing in the taste and the radiant feel of how degrading this action was. He <em> wanted </em> to be on his knees, tasting alpha cum, and begging for more pain. That desire screamed in every cell of his body.</p>
<p>Yes, omegas were made for this, genetically enhanced to crave it like a necessity of life. This was the decision alphas had made, and they formed society to suit an omega’s nature. Why fight against it when one could simply enjoy the result? There was no need for Kano to fear his omega so much. One day, when he learned to accept himself, he would make a wonderful alpha mate. Hayden hadn’t been provided to reason to kill him, just provide a few incentives to keep him in line.</p>
<p>With a happy hum, Hayden stretched out on the hard, cold floor and played with the strong-smelling alpha essence left on his body, occasionally bringing his fingers to his lips to suck on them with delight. His denied orgasm burned deep in his gut. If he was careful, he could keep that fire going for a week, happily lost in a haze of unfulfilled arousal. He almost giggled when he considered that Jordan would be suffering much the same way now that Barrett was dead.</p>
<p><em> What a lovely day, </em> Hayden thought to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had names written out for all their alphas and Lydia's son as well. I might return to this at some point to explore the lives of the other 3. Maybe. We'll see. Onto world-building notes!</p>
<p>The omegas all had gender-neutral names (with exception to Lydia), and the alphas were from a list of strong boy names, all of them meaning some form of "power" or "strength" to keep with the hypermasculinity feel. I also gave alphas dark hair and eyes while omegas had light hair and colorful eyes as a way to "make them more appealing to alphas."</p>
<p>The nursery rhyme I spent like 2 hours coming up with. lol Lyrics:<br/><em>Cardinal scares the cat away,<br/>Ladybug leaves the nest,<br/>Grasshopper settles down to stay,<br/>Gardener tends the rest.<br/>When bluebirds fly up in the sky,<br/>The sun will kiss their cheek.<br/>Marigolds stuck while bees buzz by,<br/>The gardener’s love they seek.</em><br/><strong>Translation of codes from the song:</strong><br/><em>Cardinal - bright red - omega needs their alpha dead<br/>Ladybug - pattern - omega needs morning after tea<br/>Grasshopper - grass green - omega looks bad but is enjoying it<br/>Bluebirds - blue and tan - omega needs to leave the area<br/>Sun - sun jewelry/design - omega needs affection from other omegas<br/>Marigolds - marigold flower/ornament/ect in window - omega is locked in the house and needs help<br/>Bee - bee jewelry/design - bees will cancel out a signaled color/design in case the omega is wearing a color/design for a different reason<br/>Gardener - a title that an omega can secretly work toward - an omega who has mastered the art of growing herbs needed for all scenarios and has also nurtured and grown a “garden” of trustworthy omegas (and possibly alphas) that can be called on for assistance in difficult matters</em></p>
<p>This all came from a convo with a friend about 1950's housewives having a hanky code with their dresses. Then my brain said, "But omegaverse!" and immediately thought of all the Oppressed Omega plots and how I could subvert that. Boy, do I love subversion. lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>